


Could it be true?

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Series: Could it be true? - Yes... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lacrosse, Lost Game, Love Confessions, M/M, date, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks, Scotty." Stiles smiled at his friend. Their conversation was interruped by a loud voice. "Stilinski!" </p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes. That was Jackson and he definitely didn´t need to talk to him right now.<br/>He never needed a talk with Jackson.<br/>Stiles had a stupid little crush on the Lacrosse captain, although he didn´t know how he could ever be attracted to Jackson......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could it be true?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot. I hope you like and enjoy ;D  
> Sorry for the mistakes. My first language is not English.

This time they did lose.

 

And this time Stiles wasn´t the benchwarmer.

 

Actually he had been playing

 

Stiles was angry. They did lose. Why did they have to lose when he was participating in a real game. It wasn´t his fault, was it?! He didn´t think so, but when he was having this thought he suddenly doubted it. It was him. He was the reason they lost. His fault. Now he felt sad.

 

Scott seemed to notice the sudden change of Stiles emotions. "Everything alright buddy?"

Stiles didn´t reply. "Stiles, it was not your fault we lost if you came to this conclusion." Scott made those irresistible puppy eyes at his best friend and Stiles expression began to soften.

 

"Thanks, Scotty." Stiles smiled at his friend. Their conversation was interruped by a loud voice. "Stilinski!"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. That was Jackson and he definitely didn´t need to talk to him right now.

He never needed a talk with Jackson. Stiles had a stupid little crush on the Lacrosse captain, although he didn´t know how he could ever be attracted to Jackson. He would never act on his crush, he would just wait until it vanished. That is at least what he says to himself everythime he thought of it.

 

"Get your ass over here I want to talk to you!" He added "Alone!!"

 

Gritting his theet Stiles pulled on his t-shirt and said goodbye to Scott before he walked over to the Lacrosse captain.

 

"Soo Whittemore, what do you want?" Stiles asked annoyed.

 

Jackson took his time to answer him. Now they were almost alone, the only ones left beside Stiles and Jackson were Danny and another boy. But Stiles couldn´t remember his name.

 

"Bye Jackson. See ya." Danny nodded at Stiles and left. The other boy was following Danny out of the locker room.

 

Stiles was shaking his head how could Danny be best friends with a douchebag like Jackson. He really never understood how they could be as close as they were.

 

As Jackson was ready with changing, Stiles would never admit it but he had watched Jackson while he was putting on new clothes. He was just really hot. Wait did he really just think that Jackson was hot?!

Oh god.

But you couldn´t deny the fact that Jackson had abs many guys would die for. Groaning Stiles remembered that he had to stop thinking about the perfect body before he would start to drool, that would be embarrassing.

 

"Why do you think we lost this game tonight?"

 

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders.

 

"I don´t know either, but you should try harder next time."

 

What? Was that really Jackson who just said that?! Since when is there any softness in Jacksons voice. Stiles was stunned and began blinking. "What?"

 

"I think you heard me alright Stilinski."

 

And here there was back the Jackson he knew.

 

"Was that all Whittemore? Why would you ask me to talk to you alone?" Stiles demanded to know.

 

"No, there is more but...." Jackson stopped in the middle of his sentence.

 

Stiles was completely confused now. What was it? What was bothering Jackson?

 

Lost in his thoughts Stiles didn´t notice Jackson leaning in close. All of a sudden Jacksons lips were on Stiles.

 

And he froze. Was that really happening?! Why would Jackson kiss him??

 

Stiles was still frozen and didn´t respond to the kiss. Jackson was stepping away from him.

 

"Who was it ?" Stiles glared at Jackson.

 

"Who was what?"

 

"Who did tell you about my crush on you?"

 

Jackson looked at Stiles speechless. "What?"

 

"Really eloquent Jackson, don´t play surprised."

 

But Jackson really did look startled. Could there be the possibility that Jackson did also have a crush?

 

"Nobody told me. It is completely new to me that you would have a crush on me." Jackson looked at Stiles and anyone could have seen the honesty in his eyes. He continued "Why would you even like me?! I can´t remember that I have ever been nice to you. I don´t know why I just kissed you...."

 

"I don´t know why. I just know that I do like you." Stiles was a bit lost. What should he do now? He was overwhelmed so he just kissed Jackson on his lips. Promply the other boy began to kiss him back.

 

Breathlessly Jackson cupped Stiles face. "I know I was a douchebag but would you give me a second chance? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

 

Stiles answered him grinning "Why not."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D  
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)
> 
> You could visit me on tumblr :DD ahintofwhistle.tumblr.com


End file.
